parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora and Blue's Big Musical Movie/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora and Blue's Big Musical Movie. *Dora and Blue: (Reading) Dora and Blue's Big Musical Movie! *(Curtain opens) *(Book opens) *Dora: Hola, Out There!, Soy Dora! *Blue: (Barks And Me, Blue!, Come On In!) *Periwinkle: (Laughs) *(Door opens) *Dora: Hola! *Blue: (Barks You're Here!) *Dora: Mr. Salt!, Mrs. Pepper!, Paprika!, Look Who's Here! *Mr. Salt: Hey!, Look Who's Here! *Paprika: Hi, Hi! *Mrs. Pepper: Oh!, Good!, You're Here!, Now We Can Really Get Ready for The Music Show! *Mr. Salt: Ah!, We are Really Going to Need Your Help Today! *Dora: Will You Help Us Get Ready for Our Big Music Show? *Blue: (Barks Oh!, You Will?) *Dora: Great! *Steve: (Snoring) *Mrs. Pepper: What is That Sound?, Do You Know? *Children: Snoring! *Mr. Salt: Snoring?, Is Steve Still Sleeping?, There's No Time for Sleeping!, Will You Go With Dora and Blue and Wake Up Steve?, Excellent! *Mrs. Pepper: We'll Go Start The Breakfast! *Blue: (Barks Come On!) *Dora: Vamonos! *Tickety: Steve!, It's Time to Get Up!, Steve!, Wake Up!, (Rings) *Steve: Duck, Duck..., Goose!, (Laughs) *Blue: (Barks Hi, Tickety!) *Tickety: Hi, Blue. Hi, Dora. *Dora: Hola, Tickety! *Tickety: Oh!, Oh!, Hi!, Maybe You Can Help Me!, It's Time to Wake Up Steve, But He's Not Getting Up! *Dora: Rise and Shine, Steve! *Steve: (Snoring) *Tickety: Will You Help Me Wake Up Steve?, Great! *Dora: If We All Yell, "Wake Up, Steve!", I Know It'll Work! *Blue: (Barks Great Idea!) *Tickety: Ready?, 1, 2, 3! *Dora, Blue, Tickety, and Children: Wake Up, Steve! *Steve: What?, Huh?, Clue?, Oh!, Oh!, It's You!, Wow!, You're Here Really Early Today! *Dora: Steve!, The Big Music Show is Today! *Tickety: You Need to Start Getting Ready! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, The Big Music Show!, The Big Music Show!, It's Today!, The Big Music Show is..., is Today!, and..., and I Over Slept!, There's So Much to Do!, We Have to Build A Stage, We Need to Make Our Snacks, We Have to Make Costumes, We Need to Add A Rehearse..., I Don't Think I Can Get Everything Done in Time!, Unless I Have Your Help!, Will You Help Me Get Everything Ready?, You Will?, This is Gonna Be So Great!, It's Called..., The "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be" Show! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Dora and Blue: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Steve: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Dora: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Steve: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *Blue: (Barks and Sings) A Day! *Steve: (Singing) A Day! *Dora and Blue: (Singing) A Day! *Steve: (Singing) For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be"... *Steve, Blue, Dora, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Boots, Benny, Isa, and Tico: (Singing) Show! *Dora: Vamonos! *Steve: (Singing) We're Having A Show Out in The Backyard!, All Our Friends Will Join Along! *Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (Singing) We Can Help With Getting Ready!, We'll Even Help Out With The Songs! *Dora: (Singing) Cause We're Gonna Be... *Steve, Dora, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (Singing) What We Wanna Be! *Steve, Dora, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (Singing) At The Show! *Benny, Isa, and Tico: Let's Get Ready! *Periwinkle: Get Ready for What? *Steve, Dora, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (Chattering) *Steve: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Dora, Blue, and Mailbox: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Steve: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Shovel, Pail, Benny, Isa, and Tico: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Steve: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (Singing) A Day! *Steve: (Singing) A Day! *Dora, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (Singing) A Day! *Steve: For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be"... *Steve, Dora, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (Singing) Show! *Tickety: Steve!, Aren't You Forgetting Something? *Dora, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (Singing) He's Gotta Get Out of His PJ's! *Steve: What Should I Wear? *Dora, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (Singing) He's Gotta Put On of His Clothes! *Steve: I Know! *Benny: (Singing) We Invited The Neighbors! *Isa: (Singing) And Their Family! *Mailbox: With This Poster! *Boots: (Singing) To See The Show, of Show, of Shows! *Steve: (Singing) Cause We're Gonna Be... *Dora, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (Singing) What We Wanna Be! *Steve, Dora, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (Singing) At The Show! *Periwinkle: Wow!, A Show! *Steve: Did You Brush Your Teeth? *Dora, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Yeah! *Steve: Hair Combed? *Dora, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Yeah!, (Talking) *Steve: Let's Go! *Diego: There's Gonna Be Singing! *Steve: (Singing) *Dora: And Dancing! *Steve: Dancing! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows) *Slippery: Great Costumes! *Steve: Yep!, We Can't Forget About Costumes! *Tickety: We're Gonna Be On Stage! *Steve: Yeah!, We Gotta Practice! *Boots: (Singing) La, La, La! *Tico: (Singing) Mi, Mi, Mi! *Mailbox: (Singing) And The Special Delievery! *Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika: (Singing) Super Sweet! *Steve: Really Neat! *Slippery: (Singing) Bubbles! *Shovel: (Singing) And Diggin' This... *Pail: (Singing) Music Filled... *Tickety: (Singing) Happening... *Blue: (Barks "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be"...) *Steve, Dora, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika: (Singing) Show! *(Song Ends) *Steve, Dora, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika: (Cheering) *Steve: Now What? *Blue: (Barks Take A Look at Our List!) *Steve: Oh!, Thanks, Blue!, This is A List of Things We Need to Do Today!) *Mrs. Pepper: (Singing) Don't Forget About Breakfast! *Steve: Breakfast?, Do You See Breakfast on Our List? *Children: There! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, Breakfast is The First One! *(Song Starts) *Mr. Salt: (Singing) Pass Me The Granola! *Mrs. Pepper: (Singing) I Put It in A Bowl-A! *Mr. Salt: (Singing) Pancakes! *Mrs. Pepper: (Singing) Berries! *Paprika: (Singing) And Orange Juice! *Steve: How About Some Toast? *Mr. Salt: Mmm!, Toast is The Most! *Steve, Dora, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika: (Talking) *Periwinkle: I Love Breakfast!, (Licks) *Sidetable: This is Gonna Be The Best Music Show Ever! *Periwinkle: Magic Show?, Did Someone Say Magic Show?, I Wanna Be in The Magic Show, Too!, I'm Gonna Go Practice My Magic Tricks Right Now! *Steve: Mmm-Mmm! *Dora: Delicioso! *Steve: Great Breakfast! *Blue: (Barks Here's The List, Steve!) *Steve: Oh!, Thanks, Blue!, You See?, Everytime We Get to Do Something on Our List, We Get to Check It Off!, See?, We've Had Our Breakfast!, Check!, These are All The Things We Still Need to Do Today! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Make Our Costumes, Build A Stage, and Make Our Snacks! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Hey!, Will You Help Us Check These Things Off While We Do Them?, Great!, Wow!, Wow!, We Really Have A Lot to Do Today Before The Big Music Show! *Mr. Salt: I'm Looking Foward to The Songs! *Steve: Yeah!, Um..., Does Everyone Know What They're Gonna Sing About? *Dora, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, and Diego, Baby Jaguar: (Talking) *Slippery: I'm Singing About Being A Captain of A Boat, Cause That's What I'm Gonna Be When I Grow Up! *Shovel: We're Singing About Being Veterinarians! *Pail: Cause That's What We Wanna Be! Category:Article stubs Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Category:Transcripts